Falling Hard
by riverofmemories
Summary: "He was completely unaware of the simple fact she'd come to realize. Completely unaware of the fact that she'd come to realize she'd fallen in love with him." {Natsu x Lucy}{Two-shot}
1. Lucy

**. Falling Hard .**

* * *

The realization smacked her in the face like a ton of bricks, and there was nothing she could do to stop her heart from pounding away when it did. As if hearing the change of what was usually a constant rhythm, sharply curious eyes glanced her way, and she forced herself to wave off his concern. He studied her face for a moment, and then reluctantly turned back to what he'd been doing: shoving his face full of food. He was completely unaware of the simple fact she'd come to realize.

Completely unaware of the fact that she'd come to realize she'd fallen _in love_ with him.

 _Maybe it was your laugh,_

She puzzled over this new discovery, trying to figure out how it had happened without him noticing. They were _partners_. Not _love interests_. Yet here she was, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest over the laugh he gave when he asked her if he could have what was left of her lunch and she shot him a glare for asking.

 _Or your eyes,_

Those onyx eyes sparkled happily when she finally shoved the meal his way and he wasted no time in lighting it on fire with the matches Mira had given him. He slurped them up loudly, not caring when the ice-make mage across from him shot him a look of disgust.

 _Or your smile._

She watched silently, lost in thought as he hurried to finish eating. When he caught sight of her watching, a huge grin spread across his face, and he teased her for staring. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment before puffing up in annoyance.

 _It could've been your hair,_

She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. As if she could have fallen in love with a pink-haired idiot like the one beside her! But...she had. And it was her own fault. She doubted the idea of seeing her in such a way had even crossed his mind.

 _Or your voice,_

He bellowed out a challenge to Gray when the dark-haired man uttered a taunt he didn't appreciate. She made a face at his loud tone, which rang loudly in her ears. He shouted an insult back at him, flames flaring to life along his arms and even around his head, a stream of it leaving his mouth with every word he snarled.

 _Or your personality._

Gray smirked, returning his words eagerly, and quite suddenly, she found herself on her back, the breath driven out of her chest after one quiet yelp. He'd knocked the bench they sat on over, completely forgetting she was there with him in his temper. His head immediately snapped around and he stared at her for a brief moment, as if bewildered to what had happened.

 _Whatever it was,_

She stared up at him in surprise, and then frowned. He looked anxious as he grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet, demanding to know if she was okay. She brushed herself off, then winced, touching her lip. She'd bitten it in her fall, and she blinked at the blood that came away.

 _It made me fall_

He swore loudly, ignoring the glares sent his way by Bisca and Alzack, his eyes wide with panic as he hurried to mumble apologies, grabbing her chin so he could look closer at the wound. _Out of all the guys I could have fallen in love with, it had to be this idiot,_ she thought as he cradled her face between his hands and swiped the blood away with his thumb, searching her gaze nervously. "Luce?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

 _Pretty damn hard._

Caution went out the window, and Lucy grabbed the collar that stuck up above his scarf, hauling him close so that she could slam her lips against his. Silence, and then cheers filled the air - particularly from the happily screeching silver-haired woman behind the bar. He froze, tensing up for a brief moment before he suddenly returned her kiss at full strength, his hands now trapping her so that she couldn't pull away. When they _finally_ parted, both panting heavily for breath, he gave her the widest grin he could, and she flushed, her cheeks tinting a brilliant red.

"Love ya, too, Luce."

* * *

 _So...saw this little poem thing on the lovely thing called Facebook and automatically went "Nalu" so here's this (in other words, disclaimers). The editor wants me to make a second part for Natsu...anyone in agreement with her?_


	2. Natsu

**. Falling Hard .**

* * *

He was pretty sure he knew way before she did. Scratch that, he was beyond positive. He would incinerate anyone who said otherwise...particularly that bastard Gray. Screw him. He didn't get a say in anything that had to do with his epiphany...that's what it was called, wasn't it? An epiphany? He'd have to ask Levy, because if he said anything to _her_ , she'd know before he was certain of how she felt. And he didn't want to ruin what they had if she didn't feel the same way.

Point is: he knew he was in love with her, and had been for months.

 _I am in love with_

How could he _not_ be in love with her? He cracked a massive yawn, showing off those sharper than average canines without hesitation. There was so much about her...so much _to_ her, he couldn't even begin to cover it all!

 _your smile,_

Just _look_ at her smile! ...which she was directing at that stupid Ice Princess. He'd said something that had amused her, and she'd smiled warmly at him for it. Her soft pink lips curved up into a massive smile, a grin, and he felt a flash of jealousy. Why wasn't it directed at _him_?

 _your voice,_

Erza suddenly appeared, her armor clinking softly as the requip mage questioned her about her plans for the three day break they'd agreed to take off from their unending work. Her voice was soft, gentle, warm, full of an affection that lulled him into a trance as she explained how he'd agreed to take her somewhere fun. That earned him a suspicious glance, but he pretended not to notice.

 _your body,_

He watched her, lost in thought. Nobody else seemed to notice, as they were all too busy with their own conversations. She just...she looked so _soft_! And she was so _warm_! He loved when she pretended to be asleep in the mornings, curled up against his side, her curves pressed tightly against him. There was a reason he sneaked into her bed at night.

 _your laugh,_

Erza asked Gray something, and the ice-make mage gritted something out in return, a scowl appearing on his face as he risked a glance over his shoulder at the carefully watching Juvia. A look passed over his face, one of fear, and her gentle chiming laughter filled his ears. A grin spread across his face in response, gaze softening at the sound.

 _your eyes._

As if feeling her gaze on him, she glanced his way, locking her eyes on him. The warm chocolate color was sparkling with warmth and curiosity, silently questioning him. He only winked in response, and she jerked her head away, a soft blush appearing on her face. Erza and Gray didn't notice.

 _But most of all,_

He could only snicker to himself, completely and utterly amused by her bashfulness. He pretended he wasn't though, instead shooting a taunt at Gray, who scowled at him in response. The stupid Ice Princess had somehow lost his shirt, and he didn't hesitate to alert him about it.

 _I am in love_

Erza overheard and glowered viciously at Gray, who scrambled to find his clothes under the threat of an early demise. He gave a huge smirk that Gray glared at - and then glanced questioningly over at the girl who occupied his thoughts most of the time when she whined his name. She was pleading quietly for him to stop a certain blue Exceed's annoying teasing.

 _with you._

A sigh escaped him, and he reached up to swat Happy away, warning him to stop if he wanted more than a single fish for dinner tonight. She shot him a relieved smile, reaching over to gratefully pat his shoulder. Honestly, he'd rather she kissed him. But she didn't, and, in her usual way, she shot to her feet to snap something at Happy, who'd ignored his warnings and came back to taunt her.

She had her moments, when she was less than pleasant, but he could have cared less, because she was the woman he would fight to the death for. She was the woman he would risk everything for.

And while he wanted so desperately for her to know, he would wait until she was ready.

Because there was nobody he loved more than Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 _So...as requested, Natsu's side! I was originally going to do the exact same moment as Lucy's, but decided against it after finding this little poem thing (disclaimers). So I did Natsu's realization instead. Thank you SO much reviewers, favorite...ers, and followers! :D_


End file.
